vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Hive
General These Alien Hives are the primary vessel used by Aliens, spearheading their attacks on the Miner Rebellion, they have appeared in great numbers through Unstable Wormholes. They appear in events such as Alien Mobilization. Primary Appearances |-|Unknown Signal= General The first alien Hives only carried three alien swarms - Hunters, Chargers and Gladiators, in increasing power. These swarms were extremely deadly: even a single Hunter Swarm could strip an entire Metaphase Shield III in a matter of seconds if left unchecked. The swarms do not travel directly to their targets, instead they flank from both directions before closing in for the attack. Only the brave and powerful have dared to fight these Hives. Description At 16,000 m, 4 Hunter Swarms are launched which deal relatively low damage. Still, they are not to be underestimated; this is only the beginning of the nightmare. At 11,000 m, the Hive deploys 2 Charger Swarms which deal moderate damage. It becomes much harder to defend against all of the squadrons at the same time. At 9,000 m, 2 fearsome Gladiator Swarms are released which deal very heavy damage. If this squadron touches your ships for more than half a second, you could say goodbye to your shields even against level 60 fleets. Luckily, you could still barely "outrange" them using Bomber Squadrons due to the Hive's large hitbox. Strategy Use a line of battleships on either side of your carrier to defend against squadrons, and use your carrier to take out the Hives from a distance. Recharging shields are a must if you want your ships to survive. Once you launch squadrons, strafe your ships backwards to avoid triggering the Gladiator Swarms. Many people did not realize that the Hives are in fact not completely stationary and ended up triggering them in the last minute or so of the battle when the Hive moved too close to the player fleet. The best-performing anti-squadron weapons at the time were: Hydra Missiles, SICO Missiles, Creeper Torpedoes and Aurora Rays. |-|Hive Fleet= General The Alien Hives have swapped out their Charger Swarms for direct attack weapons - the Rift Beam and the Photon Gatling. Description The Hives still attack their targets primarily with squadrons - the Ranger Swarm and the Gladiator Swarm - from extreme range. They are also equipped with Photon Gatlings that can attack close range ships. These are fired from the green orb hovering on top of the Hive itself. Although they have significant reloading time and have rather large spread, they can quickly rip squadrons and ships apart due their their high DPS and piercing ability. The Hives found in co-op fleets are additionally equipped with extremely long range Rift Beams, which come from the 4 orbs that orbit around it. Strategy A line of battleships are effective at eliminating squadrons launched from Hives. They must line up in a formation perpendicular to their charge towards the Alien hives, their firing ranges must protect a carrier. The line of ships move towards the Alien Hive cluster until the carrier is in range to launch squadrons. The battleships defend and the squadrons attack until the Alien Hive fleets are destroyed. Venom Battleships are the bare minimum required to be effective at protecting squadrons. They must be equipped with Creeper Torpedoes or Manifold Missiles. Aurora Rays and ECHO Rays simply not effective enough. Ragnarok Carriers are strongly recommended but Valhalla Carriers can be sufficient on lower level Hive fleets. Elite squadrons can be quite useful, even level I variants. Fusion Thrusters are not necessary but can help a carrier move into position more quickly. Players can also use cruisers with Reverb Rays, these are however sub-optimal as cruisers tend to absorb the damage and do not adequately protect carriers or your partner's fleet. Do not charge head on into Hive fleets unless you are using some of the best ships available such as Covenant Cruisers or Basilisk Cutters with Manifold missiles. |-|Barrage Hive= General The Barrage Hives have sacrificed all of their swarms for strong long-range weaponry and a Stasis Field. Description Barrage Hives attack their targets exclusively with weapons - 4 Eradication Beam, 2 Viper Missiles, and 1 Quantum Gatling - all with long range. They deal an extreme amount of damage at long range but are weak against enemies up close; cutters are recommended as they take less time to rush in. They also have a powerful Stasis Field which slows ships down by 30%. The Beams come from the 4 orbs that orbit around it. These have the highest range but have a minimum range equal to the radius of the stasis field. They focus moderate damage onto individual player ships. The Missiles are very similar to the Hydra Missile in that they home in on enemy ships. Its maximum range is the same as the Beam's but has a significantly smaller minimum range. Moreover, these Missiles deal heavy damage and can even affect multiple ships through AoE. The Gatling is the shortest-ranged weapon and deals the least damage. It does not track ships, allowing even cruisers to dodge the Gatling shots. However, it does not have a minimum range. Strategy The best strategy is to build a fleet of the best cutters you have, and make them rush the new hives. Two out of three of the weapons have a minimum range. Use the raw firepower and high speeds of cutters to quickly eliminate them before they deal a lot of damage to you. Cutters will be most effective as there will be now be one hive on each side of the battle. You will spawn in the middle, and you will need to be quick to defeat one and then turn around to get the other if you wish to avoid taking high damage. They hives also now have a new special ability, which allows them to project a stasis field around themselves, which will greatly slow your ships. Therefore, you will want to make them even faster with thrusters that boost forward speed. Cutters are the most recommended ships because of their firepower and high speeds, not to mention their stasis resistance when marked up. Cruisers may also be helpful with tanking damage. Battleships and destroyers are not recommended as they are very slow and will take high amounts of damage before they reach the hives, if they're not already destroyed by the time they get there. Secondary Appearances |-|Co-op Barrage Harvester Fleet= General The Barrage Harvester is accompanied by 3 Barrage Hives on either side. These Barrage Hives have long-range swarms and short-range weaponry, unlike the traditional Barrage Hives. Description The Barrage Hives carry long-range Gladiator Swarms that have increased shield bypass and have no minimum range. They can deal a lot of damage if left unchecked. They also have Void Beams which deal extreme damage to any ships in range. Strategy Use Annihilator Battleships or Exterminator Destroyers to take out the Barrage Hives outside beam range. If you have adequate squadron defense you will take next to no damage from these Hives. The Harvester is the real threat here. Further Facts Once the Alien Hive has been destroyed, the orbs disappear, hinting that the orbs with the weaponry is directly linked to them and are not separate entities. Alien Hives first appeared in Unknown Signal Fleets in the event Incursion. They caught many people in shock and awe, they were extremely deadly and fleets attacking such fleets were unlikely to survive. These hulls actually move but are extremely slow (around 5 m/s), making them seem like stationary objects. Gallery hivev1.png|A rare photo of an attack on an Unknown Signal Hive. Hive_5.png|Second-edition Alien Hives sieging rebel attackers with their long range beam weapons Hive_2.png|Alien Hives fending off a squadron assault and attacking rebel ships with merciless abandon. Hive_3.png|Alien Hive utilizing Photon Gatlings to take down approaching enemy squadrons. Hive_4.png|Alien Hive with self defense capability. Note the orbs that orbit it. Ymitf84fmqdx.png|A normal Alien hive, without any enhancements. VEGA Conflict Alien Hive.png|Alien Hive Screenshot HiveTargetBreakdown.jpg|Barrage Hive Breakdown Trivia *This hull was never mentioned and was a complete surprise to every player. *Alien Hives used to have no weapons when they were first debuted. *This hull first appeared in the Incursion event and the surrounding formation that the aliens used has been responsible for the destruction of many player fleets. Category:Alien Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Unobtainable Category:Carriers